


all i want forever is you

by nectarwrites



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Established Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nectarwrites/pseuds/nectarwrites
Summary: A short Christmas fic exemplifying Hannibal's inability to predict his loveable husband that is Will Graham
Relationships: Hannibal lecter/ will graham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	all i want forever is you

The aroma of vanilla and cinnamon permeated the living room as Hannibal hummed, lighting the candles on the fireplace and dining table. He paused, thinking it would be nice to have Christmas music accompany him in his task of decorating and preparing. Hannibal placed a record on the player and resumed icing the gingerbread, chocolate chip, peanut butter, and sugar cookies. Although he was baking the cookies because he knew Will loved them, he knew they were a distraction from his thoughts. Hannibal worried that Will only said yes to his suggestion of celebrating Christmas because he didn’t want to hurt his feelings.

The cottage was settled in a comfortable, serene state and Hannibal could not help but feel at peace. The domesticity of readying the cottage for Christmas while his husband was working in town was not lost on him. For the first time in his life, Hannibal Lecter could truthfully say he felt at pea— someone’s hip bumped him and the tray of cookies fell, clattering on the counter. The noise making Hades’s tail shoot straight up as he hissed at Will and Hannibal for ruining his nap.

“Will! Wha—”

Will shushed him, pushing a button on his phone. Mariah Carey’s “All I Want For Christmas” flooded the room, overpowering Hannibal’s soft Christmas music. He was still trying to verbalize his confusion when Will pulled him close by the straps of his apron and spun him around the kitchen. He twirled Hannibal around and pulled him close to his chest. When Hannibal felt he finally found his voice, Will chastely kissed him before screaming at the top of his lungs “All I want for Christmas is you, baby!” Then he passionately kissed Hannibal, gently biting at his lower lip before letting him go. 

Laughing, his husband jogged out of the kitchen but turned around and poked his head around the wall. “The cookies smell heavenly by the way! I might almost feel guilty eating such beautiful things.” He blew a kiss at his stunned husband and made his way upstairs to change into an onesie that matched Hannibal’s. He smiled at the memory of Hannibal hissing like their cat and cursing him out in Lithuanian when Will became adamant that they wear matching clothes.

The cannibal stares at the spot where Will was moments ago, his face a myriad of confusion, lovesick, and surprise.

  
  



End file.
